


feminine

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aleena and Kelsey aren't in this a lot but they're important enough to tag, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Confidence Issues, Teasing, that's cody's entire personality in this fic babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:Just a compilation of Cody realizing he likes to be/being a 'bit' feminine at times.And he could be straight- I live for straight dudes being comfortable with themselves.I just lowkey believe that Cody would look beautiful- in my lesbian eyes- as a lil' femboy.
Relationships: Aleena/Kelsey Kreppel (Background Relationship), Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w0t_up_b0is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0t_up_b0is/gifts).



> a bit of a different take on this prompt, i think, but i really like how to turned out. i hope you do too <3

cody isn't a super manly guy. he never has been. and it never bothered him much. he liked what he liked and didn't pay any mind to how _girly_ some things made him seem. how he saw it, he was a man, ergo the things he enjoyed and the way he dressed was inherently some sort of manly.

he has his insecurities, just like everybody else though. and even though he doesn't think about it too much anymore, cody still feels just a little insecure about how _girly_ he can be. this insecurity started with his voice. it was the slight feminine pitch of his voice. it's not too noticeable, to be honest. he only hears it because he hears his own voice all the time, everytime he speaks in fact.

noel also hears his voice all the time. cody loves the man, but he can't help worrying about whether noel hears it too or not. he hopes it's the "not" option. although, some off-hand comments could prove that he definitely does. whether it's his joking tone when cody releases some surprised, high-pitched squeals or the time noel pointed out his less-than-manly moans, it's a safe bet his boyfriend has noticed.

noel isn't even the first guy he's been with that's pointed out how feminine cody's moaning is. the first person to point it out was this guy in highschool, the dude was basically his boyfriend, but it was highschool and cody wasn't out yet so nothing was official or anything. he pointed it out one night after they'd fooled around a bit. the guy thought it was cute, that's the only reason he said something.

but cody's imagination ran wild with worries and theories about it. was his voice too feminine? were there other traits of his that were too feminine? was he just too feminine, in general? cody does have some other traits and habits that are stereotypically girly. and he does like it when noel calls him things like _baby girl_ or _naughty girl_ when they're fucking. but that doesn't mean anything. everything sounds good out of noel's mouth. he could call cody anything and he'd probably like it.

cody would never bring up these insecurities with noel, though. he didn't when his feminine moans were pointed out. no, instead he opted to practice making his moans sound deeper when noel wasn't home. maybe that seems like a ridiculous thing to do, but it made cody feel better at the time. he never used his practiced moans in bed, though. it wasn't for lack of trying either, he can't really help the noises he made when he's lost in the pleasure noel's pulled him into.

besides all of that, it doesn't bother him that much. well, perhaps that statement is a bit misleading. cody truly doesn't think about all this, about his more feminine qualities, _often_. it's just that when he does think about it, these insecurities flood his mind, relentlessly ruining every thought that runs through his head. tainting his thoughts, in a way. so, no these insecurities of his don't bother him ' _much_ ', it's just when they do, they're incessant.

it's become worse as of recent. specifically in regards to how he sees himself, cody has been noticing more things about himself that are feminine or could be construed as feminine. at this point, he's desperately looking for things to be insecure over. a good example is his figure. cody hadn't really noticed it before, but he has a slight feminine curve to his hips that he can't get over. the difference in width between his waist and hips has been bothering him endlessly. cody thought it made him look too delicate. too girly.

(noel has never pointed that out, but given that they fuck like rabbits, cody is pretty sure noel would've noticed his boyfriend's girly fucking hips.)

the worst part, in cody's opinion, is that he doesn't mind it, sometimes. sometimes, he likes the warm flush that consumes his skin when he sees himself and thinks ' _delicate_ '. sometimes, he catches himself feeling his hips, mindlessly tracing the curve of them for a moment. it's like when noel calls him pretty or laughs really hard at one of cody's jokes. it just feels good.

he hates it. he hates having these moments of just liking it. it makes him want to explore this part of himself. but cody also doesn't want this to be a part of himself because it's not a part of him; it's just fucking weird.

* * *

it's still weird, just no longer unindulged. sort of.

the thing is, a lot of things sound really fucking good in noel's voice. and noel says a lot without thinking about it in the heat of the moment. sometimes, too much. cody doesn't even remember exactly what he said that led him on this downward-spiral. he remembered being wrapped up in the warm tone of noel's voice and being told how pretty he is. then there was something about how he'd look so good all dressed up for noel, and that was it. he couldn't stop thinking about getting dressed up for noel.

it weirded him out a bit that he didn't think about wearing lingerie or that nice suit noel likes on him, after the fact. he imagined himself wearing a skirt - one of those old timey pink ones, decorated with a poodle. he's always thought they looked cute and now he wanted one. to wear. for noel. (even though noel doesn't actually care about that stuff and he was just saying anything to get cody riled up.) that's how he justified his urge to get a skirt. going from being insecure about being too feminine to wanting to wear a skirt is a pretty big leap to make. one cody wasn't ready to make.

so since his want to wear a skirt was triggered by noel's stupid voice, it's his fault. he just doesn't know it.

now if only that voice of noel's could make him confident enough to actually wear it, or just take it out of the box. because cody _did_ buy one online. he started looking up poodle skirts after having a few drinks and found one he really liked. he wasn't so drunk that he wasn't aware of himself, but he was just drunk enough that the anxiety that would normally pop up in a scenario just like this was silenced. so he bought it and immediately forgot about it until the damned thing arrived in the mail. he didn't even open it when it came in, just shoved it into the back of the closet and hoped noel wouldn't get nosy while cody tried to figure out what to do with it. because he had to do something with it.

after about a week of keeping the skirt hidden in their closet, cody's doubts and conflicting feelings about the garment monopolized his thoughts. mostly. he tries not to think about it, but the pink piece forces itself into cody's head. he knows he could throw the skirt away; he should throw it away. or maybe donate it. either way, he wouldn't have it and wouldn't have to **think** about it. yeah, it's kind of a waste of money but it would end all this. he wouldn't have to think about being too girly or everything that wanting to wear that skirt, even if it is for his boyfriend ~~(kind of)~~ might imply about him. getting rid of it would solve a lot of problems, cody thinks.

the only reason he wasn't done that is because it makes him feel weird. thinking of getting rid of it causes this faint tugging in the pit of his stomach and it's enough to persuade him not to get rid of this stupid fucking skirt. so he doesn't get rid of it. he just leaves it sitting in the closet, until about a week later when cody scrounges up the courage to move the small cardboard box it was shipped in, into his home office. he has a mountain of boxes he never got around to unpacking in the corner, so he stuffed the skirt's small box in that mess one day, while noel was out. it wasn't opened when he moved it, which is a good sign. noel still doesn't know he has it.

* * *

it took a few days for cody to open the box and actually look at the skirt for the first time. when he did, he found himself crouched in the corner of his office, like he's doing something weird or sketchy, when really, he was just opening a box. and in hindsight, cody realized that it was a little absurd to do that in the privacy of his own office. he almost immediately shoved the skirt back in it's box. cody felt wrong for looking at it, and even worse knowing he wanted to wear it. this was objectively weird.

it's not normal for someone to want to indulge in something that makes them so insecure. cody knows that. so, it shouldn't come as much of a shock that it took him a few more weeks to work up the courage to wear it - although, cody was a little surprised he was able to find the courage to wear it at all.

the first time he wore it, he brought it into the bathroom when noel wasn't home. cody pulled it over a pair of athletic shorts he was wearing. the shirt didn't look terrible. it'd look a lot better if his athletic shorts didn't peak out at the bottom. he didn't wear it for too long. barely a minute before the embarrassment came creeping back. once it did, he hastily pushed them down his hips and tripped over himself to get back to his office to stick the skirt back in its hiding place.

the next few times he wore the garment, he didn't leave his office. he couldn't. again, _in hindsight_ , it was stupid to take it outside his office. he'd wear the pink skirt while he was working. it became normal. he'd go to his office, slide his skirt up his hips, and start editing or writing; he never wore it while filming, ever. his pants only stayed for a few days; the blanket stayed quite a bit longer though. cody couldn't help but feel the blood rush to his face every time he had to stand up when he was wearing the pretty garment. even if it was just in his office - god forbid he even think about opening the door whilst wearing it. wearing a skirt was one thing, but walking around in it was still unnerving, especially as it became more common for him to be in it.

no one had seen him in his skirt, yet, not even noel. sure, he talked to noel while wearing it. but he was sitting down when that happened. cody could still pretend he wasn't wearing it when he's sitting down because of the blanket in his lap. but if noel just walked in - he wouldn't, noel always knocks first - but if he did, and cody was standing, or if he'd walked across the room to grab something, there was nothing he could do. when he's standing or walking around, he can't hide the pink poodle skirt he's sporting. and what was cody supposed to say to his boyfriend if he catches him in a skirt he doesn't even know cody owns?

cody is almost sure that noel wouldn't care in the slightest. he was indifferent when cody wore lingerie for him, which cody was admittedly a bit bummed about. (noel did appreciate it, it just wasn't his thing.

cody still remembers noel's hands on his hips, his fingers slipping under the deep red, delicate fabric to press them into soft skin. _"they're nice."_

_"but you don't like them on me."_

_"cody, i like everything on you. i'm gonna be attracted to you no matter what you wear."_

_"that sounds like a line."_

_"i still mean it."_ )

cody hopes noel will share a similar sentiment with his newfound interest in women's clothing.

* * *

noel noticed when cody shaved his legs. he knows noel said something about it; it was probably some comment about how _girly_ it makes his legs look, or maybe cody's obtrusive ass thoughts drowned out what noel actually said. he's not sure, but cody knows he didn't respond to him. which is odd. cody almost never shuts up. 

"hey, codes? cody?"

"hmm?"

"you good, man?"

"yeah. uh, no, yeah, sorry, what'd you say?"

"i asked if you're getting back into diving. you said something about how you used to shave when you were a diver, or something like that a while back, i'm pretty sure."

"oh, yeah. that's a thing. but, i kinda did it just to do it, i guess. i don't know." cody shrugged and gave an awkward smile. 

noel didn't say anything back, just went back to what he was doing, so the conversation died for the moment. 

it did come back up, of course, but it wasn't until late that night. they were both in bed - noel laying on his side of the bed, cody ignoring all the space left on the bed and laying on noel. 

"you're pretty, cody." his voice came out hushed, careful not to shatter the comfortable quiet they laid in.

cody hummed against his neck.

"you'll always be pretty to me, you know that?" 

cody tried to hide his face. it wasn't often that noel got 'sappy', as he'd say, like that - just when he thought cody needed to hear it - but cody always gets a little shy when he does.

noel held cody a bit tighter, and rolled them over, laying cody on his back. noel ran his hands over the smooth pale thighs he sat in between. he grabbed under the knee of one of them and pushed it up a bit, then leaned down to press kisses to his thigh. noel started gently nipping at the skin and cody yelped.

"what are you doing?"

noel ignored the question, mumbling ' _want me to stop?_ ' against cody's leg.

he was quiet for a moment, before responding with a faint ' _no_ '.

cody let out a short sigh as noel continued. he kissed and nipped at his thigh, then briefly sucked at the skin, before pulling off. noel ran his thumb over the mark left behind, reveling in the small noises it pulled from his boyfriend.

"you always bruised so easily." noel glanced up to his face, "makes teasing," he presses his thumb into that lovely blemish he left, "you," cody groans as he does, "that much easier".

"oh god, _more_!"

* * *

noel gave him more. noel made him cum from more.

now, a couple days later, cody still finds himself in front of the bathroom mirror, looking over and admiring all the little marks that littered his inner thighs. and he keeps feeling over them, whether he's working, eating, whatever. cody just can't stop feeling the bites noel left for him.

every time he felt those bites, there was a rush in his stomach that threatened to travel further down. especially when he had his skirt on. it felt dirtier, sexier. just imagining noel's hand up cody's skirt, his hushed voice in his ear, telling him he's pretty in the delicate fabric, that he's a ' _naughty girl_ ' for keeping secrets, made him want to tell noel about the skirt. it made him wish he could tell him _now_.

he couldn't help himself, and found himself pushing a hand between his thighs, pretending it was noel's hand tracing over those marks, gently teasing the sensitive, marred skin. cody tried to imagine what noel would say, how he'd tease him for being so turned on from ' _just a couple_ ' bites. he couldn't come up with much, he's always been piss poor with dirty talk. so cody tried imagining some things noel's said before.

cody imagined it was noel who squeezed his thigh, " _just be quiet and pretty for me, baby._ "

he moved a hand up tease his dick. " _good girl_ " for that whimper. 

maybe then he'd start pushing a thumb into some of the more sensitive bruises on his legs. noel would lean close and remind cody to be quiet, when he knows damn well he can't. noel loved giving orders like that. he loved watching-

"cody? hey, man, are you alright?"

cody jumped a bit at hearing noel's vice, his real voice. he didn't know noel was home, yet.

he pushed his headphones off and pulled himself out of his office chair. noel called for him again.

when he opened the door, and sure enough, noel was right there, leaning against the frame. "what'd you need, cody?"

"what?" he kept himself half-hidden behind the door.

"what do you mean ' _what_ '? you were calling my name."

"uh..." cody didn't know what to say. he wanted to lie, but he's never been that good at it. not to noel at least.

noel chuckled. "you horny twink. can barely go a minute without imagining me doing something to you, huh. what was it this time?"

"the bites." he sheepishly answered. cody kind of wishes this hadn't happened enough times that noel could put that together so quickly. he also wishes he was quieter. he'd probably get caught less. _probably_.

"what was that?" honestly, fuck the smirk on noel's face. cody could practically hear it.

"the hickeys on my legs," cody wants to stop talking. he really does. but noel - his voice makes it so easy to melt into and he just needs more of that teasing. "i was, uh, i was playing with them."

"pretending it was me?"

"yeah. i had my hand up my... my, um..."

"your?"

 _skirt._ but he couldn't just say that, right? he knows noel probably wouldn't care. but it's too sudden. it had to be. 

cody hadn't warmed him up the idea at all. it'd be weird. it'd be shitty. 

it'd be shitty to just throw that at noel out of the blue. 

so he couldn't. he couldn't just bring up his skirt.

not yet.

"cody?"

"nothing."

"what?" 

"nothing, i said nothing."

"are you-"

"i'm fine noel."

noel's lips pressed into a line. "no, you're not."

"yes, i-"

"no, cody your not. was it something i said? if i went too far or something, you need to tell me."

cody huffed. "no! it's nothing like that." _why can't noel just let this go?_

"then, what is it cody?"

without thinking, cody pulled the door completely open. "there! is that what you wanna fucking see, noel?"

"cody." he breathed out. noel's face fell into something cody couldn't quite place at the moment. he stepped forward, reaching a had out, "can i?"

cody could feel noel's eyes, but he couldn't meet them. he felt hot, too hot in his own skin. "yeah."

he felt noel's hands on his hips. if he looked at noel, he was sure he'd see a face of disgust or curiosity. cody was too scared to find out which it was though. 

instead, he stared at the bit wall above the door, and where it met with the ceiling. it wasn't interesting to look at and normally would bore him out of his mind, but right now it was oddly comforting. he could just look at it, pretend he was focused on it, pretend he couldn't feel noel.

his fingers, his eyes, his presence. none of it mattered. he could trick himself into thinking that. just for a bit, right?

"they look good. you look good, cody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i've had the motivation to write this much, i swear this is weird for me. ima try to have the second part up within the next few weeks. 
> 
> thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you for reading this. just a heads up, the end notes on this one are _loooooong_. sorry about that.

they had to talk about it. noel had a lot of questions. and cody wanted - no, needed to explain himself. he didn't want noel drawing his own conclusions from the embarrassing few minutes from yesterday. 

"is it, like, a sex thing?" that seemed like the obvious first question. noel only saw him in a skirt because he caught him masturbating.

"no?" cody shifted his seat, a bit, "i don't think so. sometimes, i think about," he took a small breath and looked at hands on the table, "you teasing me about it. then get off that way. but usually i just wear it during the day. when i'm in my office, or maybe around the apartment a bit if i know you aren't gonna be home for a while." he glanced up at noel. he was nodding along to cody's answer.

"ok." noel looked at cody as he spoke. "so, is it, like, for fun or, uh. like, what do you get out of it, i guess?"

cody didn't actually know the answer to that. he'd been to consumed with why he thought he _shouldn't_ like it, he hadn't really considered why he did. he doesn't know why. 

it started because he was insecure. then noel started running his mouth like he always does. he said something or other about cody dressing up pretty and cody just couldn't get the idea out of his head. now they're here. so, maybe there wasn't a reason. maybe he just likes it and that's all their is to it.

"i don't really know. i mean, it makes me feel kinda confident sometimes. like, yeah, it makes me nervous, about like getting caught and shit, and that sucks. but, i also just feel good, and like, pretty sometimes. like, even though i'm a guy i'm still pretty, or at least i feel like i am." 

cody moved his hands to his lap. his eyes moved with them. he fidgeted with his hands until noel spoke up again.

"can I see your other clothes?"

_...other clothes?_

"i mean, like, you don't have to show me and i won't make you or anything. but, i'm curious i guess. i've only seen you in that poodle skirt."

that made cody smile. from the implication that he owned more, to noel wanting to see him in them. it was a small thing, but cody liked that small thing.

his smile faded a bit as he started to speak. "i don't have, uh... i was too scared that you'd find them if i did. honestly, i bought the poodle one drunk."

"oh."

it stayed quiet between them. not for long. it probably felt like the silence stayed longer than it really had.

"i wouldn't have been mad or anything. you know that, right?"

cody didn't think twice: "yeah, i know that."

"like, i wouldn't have been weird or judged you for it or any dumb shit like that."

cody reached his hand out to noel's. "i know, noel." he laced his fingers with his boyfriend's. "i didn't think you'd be weird. i just, i don't know. i didn't know how i felt about myself and like, liking this shit. i still kinda don't."

"that's ok." noel brought cody's hand up with his and pressed his lips against it. "so, do you wanna look for more stuff like that? because we can."

* * *

and they definitely did.

not at first, though. at first, cody wasn't comfortable looking through online stores for clothes - women's clothes - with noel. he wasn't comfortable looking for women's clothing at all.

 _it's just new_ , he thought. he just has to get used to being ok with the part of himself that's a little more girly. the part wants to dress up in pretty clothes. the part of himself he's been embarrassed of for most of his life. _pshh, easy._

it takes cody a few days to let himself even go on an online store, much less click on the women's tab. he felt like he was at square one again. sure, it definitely helped that noel wasn't weirded out by this. but it was still frustrating that he couldn't just pick something out. it's frustrating that anytime he sees a cute top or skirt, he gets embarrassed just looking at it and clicks off the website. 

at some point, he got so fed up with it, with his own bullshit. he just picked something. a few things actually, about three or four. he picked at random. just clicked on them, ordered them, and then went to bed. not even considering checking what specifically he bought. cody almost forgot about it, just like he had with the poodle skirt. then about a week later noel handed him a box that came for him.

noel has never looked more confused then after cody responded ' _no clue_ ' to noel asking what he bought. not that cody can remember anyway. 

opening the package, he found he'd bought four things. 

two of those for things were skirts. one was a short red frilly one. it was a bit tight and the slightest movement risked flashing his ass or dick. noel was quick to bring up how easy it'd be to bend cody over with it on. it'd just probably ride up his ass. noel would have "easy access" as he put it. (he offered a demonstration, and maybe if noel hadn't been so smug about it, cody might've accepted. so now it's something they can explore _later_.) he wasn't a big fan of that skirt. noel was. but noel likes anything he can use as a tool to mess with cody.

the other skirt was light blue. it didn't have any special design, although cody thought it was cute, regardless. this one was longer than the poodle skirt, going further down his thighs, not quite reaching his knees. it sat nicely on his hips, fitting him better than he expected it to. honestly, cody just really liked how it looked on him. he kinda just wanted to keep it on. noel pointed out that he could. and he's right. there truly was nothing stopping him, besides himself. so he kept it on.

then, there was the white blouse. it was ok. but cody was almost positive he'd look like a pirate if he could get it on. cody couldn't actually put this arms in the sleeves. which made him realize he'd been really lucky with everything else so far, because he hadn't checked sizes when he bought anything. the blouse was a small - makes sense. he didn't spend anymore time on it. just put it aside and moved on to the last thing.

which was a sweater. it was pink and very soft. his initial thought was he probably wouldn't look good it in, but cody was certain the fabric would feel nice. he was half right. the sweater was very comfortable. and looking at himself in the mirror, he thought it looked cute. he looked cute. the sweater was a bit big him, but he kinda really loved that.

"you're dressed like cotton candy," was the first thing noel said when he let him into the bathroom.

cody stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. yeah, noel was right, but he didn't have to say it.

"nah, man, it's a compliment."

"how's that a compliment?"

"cotton candy looks nice. and soft. so do you."

_soft._

cody was ok with being soft. 

* * *

that was a bit of an understatement.

evidently, cody was much more than just 'ok' with being soft.

it's a very good word to describe his developing aesthetic. he likes soft fabrics, soft colors, quiet patterns. they look really good on him, in his own _very_ humble opinion.

honestly, buying and wearing clothes, but also feeling confident and secure in them became so much easier as cody figured out exactly what he likes. and maybe that seems obvious to everyone else. but as per usual cody feels like he never got that memo that apparently everyone else did. 

(when he told that to noel, noel semi-jokingly told him he should check his fucking email once in a while and maybe he would've gotten that memo with the rest of them. cody pretended not to hear him.)

when it comes to women's clothing, cody found he didn't really like a lot of tops. or dresses. there were a lot that were really cute, just that most didn't fit him very well. he understood they weren't really supposed to, but it still sucked whenever he stumbled across a top or something he really liked, and knew it just wouldn't fit him. he also found he adored sweaters (and sometimes hoodies, although most of them were unisex to be fair). baggy, fluffy, cropped, whatever - he loved them all. he thought he objectively looked really good in women's sweaters. noel agreed with him. but a part of cody thinks noel just likes that he gets to keep the apartment colder most of the time.

he favors skirts over women's jeans or sweat pants. not that he doesn't look good in them - in fact, he looks really good in them. a bit too good. cody tries not to let himself think about how well women's pants tend to fit him for too long. cody may be getting more comfortable with himself, but that fact still a bit unnerving to him - cody's not too big on short skirts, or short anything really. modest would probably be another great description of this new, thriving aesthetic of his.

he likes skirts that have pockets the most. cody managed to find a few cute ones but he really doesn't appreciate just how small pockets on everything are. he never really got it when some of his friends, like kelsey and aleena, complained about it. now he did. he didn't have any room for anything. if he were going out somewhere - _he absolutely wouldn't -_ but if he was, his pockets would be good for nothing. so far it's the only thing he hates about his feminine clothing.

but besides the clothing, cody's played with some other traditionally feminine things. for one, cody really likes shaving. not just his legs, but his chest and under his arms. he's even considered just shaving his arms completely. it's pretty unlikely he will, though. he's worried it'd be too noticeable to other people. then insert a joke ( _ehh_ ) from noel about how he's going to square up with anyone who's staring at his boyfriend's arms like that, and you have the ending of every conversation where cody brings up that hes worried about something being too noticeable to other people.

it works everytime. always pulls a chuckle from cody.

cody kind of likes painting his nails. he's not good at it, and so far he's made noel help him both times he's done it. but he likes picking out colors and playing with different color combinations. and he can get away with that one. he's had his nails painted before, then joked about how weird some guys were about it and defended it. it wouldn't be that bizarre if he had his nails painted again, he rationalized to himself. 

cody also messed around with make up, a bit. and it turns out make up isn't cody's _favorite_ thing. he's not very good at it. noel suggested he let kelsey and aleena do his make up. let them try a few different looks, see if he actually likes it. 

cody was kind of worried about saying anything to anyone about his femboy tendencies. but they are one of the only other gay couples they know, and if anyone's going to be accepting and nonjudgmental about it, it'd probably be the lesbians. so, he took noel's suggestion and asked them if they'd help him. they agreed. aleena did most of the make up and kelsey tried to keep cody from flinching away from aleena when she was working around his eyes. which, to cody's dismay, the majority of the time they spent on his make up was spent working around his eyes.

and honestly the few things they tried, looked nice. he thought they looked nice. they were softer. complimented how he dressed pretty well. cody just didn't like it on himself enough to really try and learn how to do any of it. which they understood. make up can be time consuming to learn and get really good at.

although, aleena did suggest some chap-stick thing. it wasn't really chap-stick, but it looked like it. it was some lip stainer. cody hadn't heard of that before, but he figured it was self explanatory. she suggested a certain brand. said he'd probably like it. and wouldn't be able to complain about it smelling weird.

he ended up getting one. and she was right. it smelled (and tasted) really nice. so he got a few more. cody thought he could get away with that too. it was so subtle. pretty, but subtle. really only noel knew when he was wearing it. and if they saw him, aleena and kelsey could usually tell because he'd poke his tongue out between his lips quite a bit.

they pointed that out to him. and picked on him for it a bit. and then they'd ask him to stop eating it because that's really not good for him. but that was it. 

kelsey and aleena were supportive otherwise.

* * *

noel lightly smacked cody's thigh. "stay still."

"i'm sorry. i'm trying, man." he was _nervous_.

noel is by all means supportive, but being supportive doesn't mean cody is exempt from teasing. if anything, this has just opened up a whole new avenue for teasing cody. he's been referring to cody's ass as his _femboy pussy_ , especially when talking about fucking him. sometimes he'll dip a few fingers under the waist of cody's skirt, and only under the waist of cody's skirt, just grab at his hip and watch cody melt into the touch. and his new favorite thing had to be resting his hands high up on cody's thighs, under his skirt, whether he's sitting on or just has his legs across noel's lap. 

they're such little things, but it's always been the little things that got to cody the most. and cody is flattered by all of it. teasing is just one of noel's weird ways of showing affection, he's come to realize in their time together. and ever since he realized that, noel's teasing has had a very strong impact on him. it never really embarrassed him, although it definitely looked like it sometimes. 

" _dude!_ "

"i said i'm sorry."

"saying you're sorry isn't keeping you still cody." noel let out an exasperated sigh, "do you want me to get the zipper down or not?"

"i mean, yeah."

it's just... noel's teasing made him desperately _needy_. needy for attention. any kind of attention. it didn't matter care if noel fucked him like there's no tomorrow, or if they just sit together wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. all that mattered was that it was noel. that it was noel's attention he was getting. 

noel held cody's shirt up a bit more, "hold this up like that."

cody did as told. a few seconds later he heard the zipper go down a bit.

knowing all of that made cody a bit nervous to show noel the most recent thing he'd bought. he couldn't hide it at this point. and he didn't necessarily want to, cody just knew what that teasing would do to him. he knew noel would say something about his panties. just no idea what he'd say exactly. 

and noel had a headstart on thinking about what to say. cody had said something about it a bit ago, around the time he stopped being so sheepish about dressing up around noel. there were a lot more cuts and colors. and some had really nice designs. looking at them made him feel kind of like he did when he looked for lingerie to where for noel. it was less sexually charged than buying lingerie, but the sentiment was the same. he'd feel pretty and attractive in it.

these justifications weren't gonna getting him out of teasing.

noel yanked on the zipper, much harder this time and it came down. 

the skirt fell down his legs and cody heard an ' _oh_ ' from behind him.

really, he's just worried about ruining a pair. they are genuinely really nice and he doesn't want to ruin any of them because noel could make him cum from his voice alone. cody couldn't admit that, especially the last part. it'd make noel determined to actually do it.

"hiding these from me," noel played with fabric hugging cody's hips, "huh?"

noel slipped a hand to the front and cupped him through the light blue garment. noel squeezed a bit. "hmm?"

cody let out a breathy moan but still didn't say anything. which was fine. noel could probably go on all day.

he pressed himself firmly against cody's back. noel let his other hand go from his hip, up and under cody's top, through the neck hole to hold face. 

"didn't think i'd like them?" noel kissed his cheek. "or maybe i'd like them too much, baby?"

cody whimpered.

noel dipped his head to kiss and nip at cody's neck. 

"maybe" _kiss_ "you didn't" _bite_ "want me to notice" _nip "_ how well" _squeeze_ "these fit you." noel paused. he rested his head in cody's shoulder, and let the hand at his jaw rest and hold his chest.

his other hand slipped into cody's undergarments. noel wrapped his hand around cody and gave him a few short slow strokes. "that maybe," noel's voice got quieter, " _tiny_ meat gang was a little too on the nose for you."

cody's mouth fell open and loud moan fell out. and then they didn't stop. noel's hand kept moving steadily around his dick. 

cody tried not to move his hips into noel's hand. he really did. but when he did he got the friction from his hand and roughness from his jeans against him.

"w-wait. stop! noel, i don't wanna cum in these." 

noel's hand fall to his waist, carefully pulling the fabric down cody's thighs. "gonna cum so soon, hmm?"

"i, uh- yeah... maybe." cody's voice comes out still much more whiny than he'd like it to.

his hand goes back to cody's dick. " _good._ "

* * *

it's a bit later before they talk about that one. 

cody had his legs over noel's lap. and noel had one arm around him and the other rested on his legs.

he held him a bit tighter for a moment before asking: "was everything i said ok earlier?"

"well, i- so, um," cody's face flushed, "yeah."

"you sure?" 

cody nodded, "yeah." then leaned into noel a bit more. he lifted his hand up to noel's cheek to hold his face still while he pressed a kiss to his jaw. "i'm sure."

* * *

cody isn't a very manly guy. never has been. and it doesn't really bother him that much anymore. 

yeah, he wasn't always the most confident in himself. every once in a while, whenever he's having a particularly bad day for one reason or another. or sometimes no reason at all. sometimes days just suck. but on those days he gets doubtful of himself. all those worries of ' _is he too girly_ ' come flooding back. sometimes he worries noel doesn't like it, or that the few friends who do know think it's stupid, but none of them have the heart to tell him.

noel is always there hush those worries. in the same way he's there for noel when he needs him, noel's always there for him. always reassuring cody that he truly does not care how he dresses on the rare days he starts to panic about it. reminding him that kelsey and aleena would not have been that excited to help him if they didn't like it or thought it looked dumb or something. 

cody appreciates that. the reminders on his shit days. because most days aren't shit days, most days cody's pretty confident in himself. most days dressing more than a bit girly is something he looks forward to. most days he looked good and he felt good and that's all that mattered, that was enough. but everyday isn't most days and his boyfriend gets that. 

"what's that dopey look for?" noel's voice snapped cody out of his thoughts. 

"hmm? oh, uh, just thinking." cody leaned back onto their bed. he's supposed to helping noel fold and put away laundry. but he's been spacing out for most of it and noel hasn't called him out on it yet, so he probably doesn't care that much.

"yeah, what're you thinking about, codes?"

_you._

_my feminine tendencies._

_how confident i am with them._

"nothing," cody smiled, "just daydreaming i guess."

"daydreaming about not helping with laundry?because you don't need to daydream, you haven't been any help. just been sitting there, looking pretty."

"you think i'm pretty?" cody sat up a bit, leaning on his arms to keep himself up. noel looked a bit red.

"shut up." he threw something at cody, a shirt or maybe one of cody's skirts. "just fold that."

cody have a mocking gasp, "aw," he stood up and stepped to noel, putting his arms around him, hugging him from the side. "you _do_ think i'm pretty."

"i think you're annoying."

"i can be pretty and annoying."

"oh, you're damn right you can, cody." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long annoying end notes time:
> 
> first of all, i'm not done with femboy cody. there will definitely be a few more fics with femboy cody under this series maybe it'll be another chapter of this fic, depending on how I write it, (or maybe it'll become it's own series, i really don't know yet) at some point. 
> 
> like, there are some other prompts from w0ts_up_b0is prompt list that i wanna fuck around with and, like, i've started writing for a few of them (yeah, I write like 7 fics at once, what of it?) and keep coming back to femboy cody. even if it's super mild it's still there. i'm having a very difficult time writing anything else.
> 
> and this isn't me complaining btw. i'm having a blast. i'm just letting you know that femboy cody in some way, shape, or form, will be in a lot of the upcoming fics i write. so if you're not here for that, i'm sorry, but i am, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also just a quick little question for anyone who might care - would anyone be interested in a camboy cody fic? i started a little bit of it while writing this and it's been pretty fun to write so far and i'm curious if anyone besides me is interested in that basically.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i've had the motivation to write this much, i swear this is weird for me. ima try to have the second part up within the next few weeks. 
> 
> thank you.


End file.
